listfandomcom-20200216-history
Captain Ginyu
You idiot! We're the Ginyu Force! The only one in the Universe stronger than us is Lord Frieza! „~ Captain Ginyu of the Ginyu Force. Captain Ginyu is the leader of Frieza's elite military group, the Ginyu Force. He has the ability to switch bodies with an opponent. He is the strongest of the Ginyu Force (with a power level of 120 thousand), and until Goku's power level reached 180 thousand from his training in 100 times gravity, was the fourth strongest fighter in the universe after to Frieza, Cooler and their father King Cold. Because of his body switching ability, his original body is unknown. Contents show HistoryGinyu Force Story Arc Ginyu's favorite pose.Added by Chidori1,000The Ginyu Force was called over to Namek by Frieza to take Vegeta's Dragon Balls back from him. The Ginyu Force arrived at the site where Vegeta, Kuririn, and Son Gohan had all seven Dragonballs. After securing all the Dragonballs, Ginyu initially decided to fight Vegeta and leave Recoome, Burter, Jeice, and Guldo to do rock-paper-scissors to decide who gets to fight Gohan and Kuririn, but after receiving arguments from them, he instead decided to take the Dragon Balls to Frieza while the others decided who fought Vegeta.When Ginyu took the Dragonballs to Frieza, he attempted to summon the eternal dragon, but as he did not know the password, was unable to, so Frieza left Ginyu to guard the Dragonballs while he went off to get the password from Guru. During this time, Ginyu had Frieza's henchmen try out for the Ginyu Force. He killed one of them, Captain Strong, for being a captain like him ("There's only one captain on the Ginyu Forces and that's me!") He killed another one for touching a Dragon Ball, which he had forbidden them to do, and knocked ou the rest because they lacked enough style to be on the Ginyu Force.Confronting GokuAfter Goku defeated Recoome and Burter, Jeice ran off to get Ginyu, who was angry at him for running away and nearly fired him. Ginyu and Jeice arrived at the battlefield where Ginyu fought Goku. He appeared to have a bit of an advantage, until Goku powered up to his full power level, which was 60 thousand above Ginyu's. Nothing Ginyu did could defeat Goku, so he switched bodies with him, injuring himself before doing so. Captain Ginyu in Goku's bodyAdded by Venage237Confronting Gohan, Krillin & VegetaHowever, to his disappointment, when he was fighting Krillin and Gohan, he discovered that as he could not use his mind and body together he could not use its full power. After killing Jeice, Vegeta beat up Ginyu, so Ginyu tried to switch bodies with Vegeta. Goku jumped in front of him, and they were switched back to normal. Ginyu let Vegeta beat him up for a while then attempted to take his body again, but Goku threw a frog in front of him, causing Ginyu to switch bodies with a frog.As a FrogUnable to talk and say "Change Now", Ginyu remained a frog, at one point being chased and kissed by a female frog. However, he was able to switch bodies one more time during the Frieza Saga when Bulma put a translator on him, allowing him to speak, so he switched bodies with her, leaving her trapped in the body of a frog. He took the translator off her and then arrived at the battlefield in Bulma's body, able to sense energy auras. He pretended to be Bulma as he watched the battle, but soon Kuririn and Gohan discovered his true identity. He attacked Kuririn, but was unable to inflict any damage, so he tried to switch bodies with Piccolo. Gohan threw Bulma the frog in front of him, and Bulma was returned to normal while Ginyu became a frog again. Both Ginyu and Bulma were blown away by the force of the battle when Frieza attacked Goku. Added by Chidori1,000He was sent to Earth along with everyone else on Namek when Dende summoned the eternal dragon Porunga and wished for everyone except Goku and Frieza to go to Earth. From here, he became the leader of the fish pond at Capsule Corp.Ginyu appearence was very short In the Cell Games Saga, when Gohan blew out the candles on his cake and ended up trashing the cake, Ginyu was seen in front of Goku's house with tears in his eyes. His final appearance was in the Great Saiyaman Saga when Sharpner was trying to unmask Gohan (Great Saiyaman) and jumped down toward him, but missed because at the last second Gohan bent down and picked up Ginyu. Ginyu is finally killed either by Super Buu's Human Extinction Attack during the Fusion Saga (which destroyed most of Earth's remaining inhabitants) or when Kid Buu blew up the earth at the beginning of the Kid Buu Saga. This is Ginyu's final appearance in Dragon Ball Z. He is later seen in Hell in Dragon Ball GT, having been reunited with his body. Powers and Abilities Added by Chidori1,000Like nearly every villain in the Dragon Ball series, Ginyu can fly, generate multiple Ki Blasts, and possesses Superhuman strength, speed, and endurance. His most unique ability is his Body Swap Ability. He uses this ability to switch bodies. FormsRich BoyIn Ginyu's backstory it states that he once switched bodies with the ritchest boy in his class.GokuDuring his battle with Goku, he switches bodies with him in an attempt to become more powerful.Namekian FrogWhen attempting to switch with Vegeta, Goku threw a frog in front of him, causing him to switch bodies with the frog.BulmaGinyu switched bodies with Bulma in anime filler in order to become humanoid again, he was later tricked into going back to the frog body.NailVideo game onlyKrillinVideo game onlyJeiceVideo game onlyGohanVideo game onlyVegetaVideo game only Category:Villains